The Kingdom's Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: Sequel to 'The Kingdom's Mermaid' she dream of live on the land, now her daughter dreams of the sea, come and join Iris's daughter as she finds out her mother's past. Read and Find out!
1. Below the Sea

Chapter 1: Below the Sea

It was a clear day with smooth seas as the royal ship sailed to the meeting place. Queen Iris walked up to the crib and picked up her new born girl. She had her father's hair color, but her hair style followed Iris's more, and she had her father's eyes. Other than that, she matched her mother perfectly.

_You are my world, my darling._

_What a wonderful world I see._

_You are the song I'm singing._

_You're my beautiful Surane!_

As Iris sang this soothing song to her daughter, her husband, King Ventus, walked in smiling.

_"Darling, we better be going." _Ventus said smiling.

_"Look at her. Isn't she glowing?" _Iris said holding their daughter up.

_"She looks divine, and you look exquisite, but look at the time."_

_"Couldn't be. Is it?"_

_"The crew is awaiting your orders." _Roxas said smiling. Even he couldn't help but smile at the new born.

_"We're sailing away from our borders." _Leon informed them as he smiled down at his niece.

_"Steady boys, steady." _Vexen said as he helped some of the sailors with the rigging.

_"Ahoy there! They're coming!"_ Rinoa called out smiling.

_"Trumpeters ready." _Xehanort called out. _"Drummers, start drumming."_

Iris walked down to the deck holding her daughter as her husband walked closely behind her.

_Below the sea we go._

_Down to the word I know._

_There's never been, no never before,_

_A child born of sea and shore._

Everyone else joined in.

_Below the sea we go._

_Down to a world below._

_A journey for us, and the princess you see,_

_Under the sun, and under the sea._

A Sea Neon heartless swam passed, and he winked at an on looking Leon and dived down below the sea to the Koz World. He then knocked on a Missilediver's head and called out.

_"Iris is coming."_

"Iris is coming?" The Missilediver asked excitedly.

_"Iris is coming." Sea Neon _called out again as several other heartless and nobodies repeated the news excitedly. It'd been two years since Iris left. _"Iris is coming."_

_Iris is coming. (Iris is coming.)_

_Iris is coming. (Iris is coming.)_

Eventually, the news reached Axel, advisor, and conductor to the king.

_What's all the big commotion_

_Spreading below the ocean_

_Here down below the sea?_

_There is no hesitating,_

_Today we're celebrating,_

_Iris's dear Surane._

_Today Eraqus's daughter,_

_Comes back below the water!_

_We're gonna have a spree!_

Axel swimmedto the group preparing to leave and slid slightly.

_The boat is nearer now._

_I think I hear her now._

_Iris's dear Surane._

As Axel hummed this to himself, he swimmed up to Aqua and Terra as they prepared to head up with the king and the his six other daughters. Eraqus, the King of the sea.

_Above the sea we rise._

_Up to the world of skies._

_There's never been, no never before,_

_A child born of sea and shore!_

_Above the sea we rise._

_Up to the world of skies._

_Forever to be, together as one._

_Under the sea, and under the sun._

Sora, the pupil of light, swam up and swim by the others. He couldn't believe Iris had a kid. He then heard Iris sing.

_This is your world, my darling._

_One world, the land and sea._

_My hope for you, for always,_

_Is that your heart will hold part of me!_

Axel, Aqua, and Terra looked up, and Surane giggled and waved at them. Axel smiled sheepishly. Then, they all turned to see Cloud rise up and hold his lances in solute to Iris's father as Eraqus rose up and flew gently to the ship. He stepped on board and smiled. He held the Keyblade in his relaxed but firm hand.

_Below the sea we go. (Above the sea we rise.)_

_Down to the world below. (Up to the world of skies.)_

_Together we know, forever we'll be,_

_Under the sun, and under the sea!_

Eraqus touched Surane's face, and she smiled happily. Eraqus then used his Keyblade to create a rainbow over the entire area. Everyone, including Surane, clapped their hands.

"Little Surane," Eraqus said as he held up a locket. "I give to you this locket, so you'll never forget that part of your heart belongs with us in the Koz World."

Eraqus then opened the locket to show an image of the palace where Iris had grown up, and incredibly small versions of the younger versions of the Koz Royal Family swim gently around. They were so small, that it would be hard to tell who they were unless you knew who to look for. It also played a sweet song that had the same tune as Iris's lullaby.

Eraqus then placed the locket over Surane's head, but no sooner had the locket touched her neck, than a figure appeared. At first everyone thought it was… But no. It couldn't be! She'd been dead for two years, but then they noticed subtle differences. Her nose was longer, and her face was thinner. This new Lightning Lady laughed as she moved quickly to grab the child away from Iris and stood on top of two Humanoid Slimes with distinct heads. One had a had blue hair with a 'X' on his face, and the other had long pink hair.

"Surane!" Iris called out in alarm!

The figure then spoke. "Ooh." She said. "A party."

"Larxene's sister!" Leon called out. She was banished at the same time as Larxene. "She's crazier than Larxene was!"

"Morgana!" Eraqus said as he held up the Keyblade angrily. "Surrender the baby, or I'll-!"

"Uh-uh-uh." Morgana said gently. She then kissed Surane's cheek. Eraqus lowered the Keyblade. He couldn't risk hitting Surane. "You know, Larxene would have loved to come." Morgana continued. "But something came up. What was it again? Oh yeah! You all barbequed her!"

Ventus and Iris starred on in horror. They didn't dare to do anything for fear of Morgana killing Surane. Morgana climbed up to the ship and smiled gently, but her eyes betrayed her coolness.

"One moment you're on top, and the next you're a super large steak." Morgana then grabbed Vexen with her free hand. "Now I ask you Gramps, is that fair? Of course, who said we had to play fair? Oh Windstrom!"

Suddenly, a large Heartless appeared! It had green skin, and bat like wings! It looked like a dragon, and it ended with a point!

"Move it or lost it, shrimps!" The creature said!

Morgana then held Surane over the ship and smiled.

"Now hand over the Keyblade, or your precious granddaughter will be Heartless chow!"

"I'll give you anything you want, just don't harm Surane." Eraqus said as he held up the Keyblade.

"Well, well." Morgana said as she pulled Surane back and walked forward. "I get the Keyblade, avenge poor Larxene, and gain all the powers of the Heartless, Nobodies and the Koz World! And it's not even ten o'clock. Not a bad morning."

While Morgana was talking, Iris looked at the rigging and developed an idea. She grabbed Ventus's Keyblade and cut the rope, and the boom swung across and winded Morgana, causing her to drop Surane! Working quickly, Ventus grabbed the severed rope and used it to swing down and grab Surane as Eraqus used the Keyblade to turn the deadly Windstorm into a Shadow. Windstorm was furious.

"What the heck have you done to me?" Windstorm called out. "I look like a ant!"

"This isn't the end, Eraqus!" Morgana called out angrily. "I'll get you and that brat one day!"

Morgana, Windstorm, and the two Humanoid Slimes disappeared.

"Find her!" Eraqus demanded. Several of the Koz, Heartless and Nobodies obeyed, and Iris clutched her baby close to her body, crying in relief at her safety and in fear of what Morgana said.

By evening, Eraqus met with Ventus, Iris, and Leon at the beach, along with Aqua, Terra, and Axel.

"I'm sorry." Eraqus said in a defeated voice. "There's no sign of her, she's completely vanished. I promise, we'll keep trying."

As Eraqus was talking, Surane crawled to the water, but Iris picked her up.

"Sweetie, no." Iris said gently. "We can't take any risks. We have to keep Surane away from her. If Morgana is anything like Larxene, she'll never quit. Until Morgana is found, Surane can't even go near the sea, and neither will I."

"But Iris-!" Aqua and Terra protested, but Iris stopped them.

"I'm sorry you two, but this is the only way. But Surane can't know about the Heartless, the Nobodies, the merpeople, or the Koz World, or even you Daddy." Iris took the locket off of Surane's neck and handed it to Eraqus. "I'm sorry." She concluded with tears in her eyes.

"Very well Iris." Eraqus said sadly. "You're right." Iris turned to Ventus and cried as Ventus and Leon tried to console her.

Eraqus prepared to go back when he turned to Axel.

"Axel, you will watch over her."

"Me?" Axel said pointing to himself. He then passed out.

As Eraqus prepared to leave, he dropped the locket into the sea. He prayed that someday, he'd be able to see his granddaughter again.

* * *

><p>Chaos: Hey there im back and with none other then Surane!<p>

Surane: thanks for having me here Chaos!

Iris: it was no problem for us to have you Surane! (hugs!)

Chaos: Surane you can take it away!

Surane: Sure thing! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and i'm own by SuraneSpiral!


	2. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 2: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Nearly twelve years had passed since Morgana's attempted takeover of the Koz World. During that time, Ventus and Iris had a wall built around the part of the palace that went close to the ocean. It still had vents to allow water to come in, but the holes had bars to make sure no one, particularly a rambunctious young girl named Surane, could go out.

It was Surane's twelfth birthday, and Iris was looking all over for her. Honestly, that girl had no sense of time. If she wasn't so frantic, she'd be able to smile as an old memory came back on another anniversary she was supposed to be at.

"Surane!" Iris called out. "Oh, where are you, young lady?"

Iris noticed Rinoa, her sister-in-law of thirteen years, and she walked up to her.

"IsRinoas," Iris asked. "Have you seen Surane?"

"No Iris." Rinoa said. "Sorry. Ienzo's gone too."

"Good." Roxas said smirking. "We may actually get something done with that kid gone for a while."

"Roxas, that's not fair." Iris said. It's true, her nephew Ienzo's magic was nowhere near as developed as an eleven year old magician and swordsmen's should be, but he kept trying, and usually blew something up.

"Maybe they're just taking a nice walk around." Namine said comfortingly.

"I hope so." Iris said. "I'll go check with Xehanort."

Iris walked to the throne room and saw Xehanort talking to Ventus.

"Lord Xehanort, Honey, have either of you seen Surane?" Iris asked.

"No Iris." Xehanort said.

"Don't worry Iris." Ventus said consolingly. "Surane will be fine."

Sora was lying next to a window and smiled.

"Whoa Mama, this'll be some shindig!" Joey said excitedly. "The only thing that's missing is the guest of honor."

"How did you get up here, Sora?" Iris asked waiting for a answer.

"I did some magic on the water to get here." Sora said as he jumped off the window.

Near the rock strewn shore of the palace, as the wall blocked the ocean from completely entering, Surane was swimming around and laughing. Axel was walking back and forth exasperated.

"Oh!" Axel said. "A guy at my time of life should be writing his autobiography! Considering early retirement! Sipping a pita collate!" Axel then fell backwards and rubbed his head. "Not baby-sitting another teenager."

"Hey Axel!" Surane called out as Axel jumped backwards in surprise.

"You okay?" Ienzo asked. He looked like his father, but with silver color hair color and a much shorter hair length. The two of them were dressed in plain white shorts and t-shirts.

"Surane." Axel said exasperatedly. "How many times do I have to say…?"

"Going through the wall's strictly forbidden. Doing this is a direct disregard of the rules." Surane said at the same time as Ienzo laughed.

"Stop that." Axel said.

"Sorry Axel, but I can't help it!" Surane said excitedly. "I love the sea! It's almost as if something below it is calling to me."

"Down… Up here is your home!" Axel said exaggeratedly.

"Hey, what's that?" Ienzo said as he pointed below them.

"Ooh!" Surane said. She swam down.

"Thank you, so much Ienzo!" Axel said exasperated at how Ienzo always seemed to ruin his points.

"Oops." Ienzo said smiling sheepishly. At that moment, Sora swam up.

"Hey guys!" Sora called out. "I had a thought I wanted to say. Now where'd I put it?" Sora scratched his head.

Meanwhile, Surane found an odd locket. It was covered in years worth of dirt. She put it in a bag she'd brought with her. She wondered why her mother wanted to keep her away from the sea. She thought that it was beautiful, and there was that other feeling too. That feeling that there was something more down here.

"Oh she's just like… Just like her mother." Axel said to himself as Surane came back up.

"Hey Axel," Surane asked. "What's Mom have against the sea?"

"Oh… Well… Um…" Axel said. He'd be in _**SO **_much trouble if Iris, Ventus, Leon, _and _Eraqus found out he slipped.

"Hey!" Sora said. "I got an idea. Why don't you tell Iris how you feel?"

"Oh yes!" Axel said half exasperated at Sora's stupidity and half in relief that his butt was saved by that stupidity. "Why don't you just go to your mother and tell her how you've felt while you've been out here, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN!" Axel then calmed down. "Do you even remember that today's your birthday and that there's a party tonight?"

"Uh-oh." Surane and Ienzo said together.

* * *

><p>Chaos: Good bye dear sun and moon, you watch over me, while I floated yonder world.<p>

Iris: I danced the dance you wished to see, and sang with you in perfect harmony.

Surane: 'Tis pity we must part, but another day beckons me yet, the sun awakens all from dreams.

Aqua: So that I may feel the warmth of its beams, 'Good Morning Sun!' Bring with you a good day.

All four: So the birds will sing, and children play, with your power light our way.

Surane: hope you all in joyed the chapter, take it away Aqua!

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry

As Surane had found her locket, far to the north, Morgana was working on a potion to turn Windstorm back into his intimidating dragon Heartless form.

"Trust me." Morgana said. "This time, I'm sure I've got it right."

"That's what you said last time," Windstorm said agitatedly. "And I was sore for a week!"

The sad thing was, Windstorm was partially used to being a Shadow. He still preferred to be his true self, but the state he was in right now had become more natural than at first. His golden eyes definitely left something to be desired, but he was still relatively strong as shadows go.

"Oh stop gabbing and stand still." Morgana framed up her shot with her hands as Windstorm cringed slightly.

"This is going to hurt." Windstorm said as he cringed ever so slightly.

Morgana launched the energy of the potion at Windstorm, and at first, he began to grow and distort back into his original self.

"Yes." Morgana said triumphantly. "Yes!"

"Uh-oh." Windstorm gasped as he turned into a Hook Bat. "Oh!"

Morgana tried again, and Windstorm turned into a Tornado Step. She tried again and again until Windstorm ended up as his Shadow self again.

"Okay! Okay!" Windstorm called out. "I think we've done enough playing around with my molecules for today!"

"Heh-heh." Marluxia laughed. He grabbed the Humanoid Slime by the throat. "I mean, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, we'd never laugh at you Windstorm." Saix said camly.

"Oh it's no good." Morgana moaned. "The Keyblade is too powerful for me to overcome."

"I bet Larxene could have done it." Windstorm muttered.

"What did you say?" Morgana said angrily.

"Nothing." Windstorm said. "I'm just saying- whoa!"

Windstorm quickly dodged a bottle full of one of Morgana's concoctions.

"Stop criticizing me!" Morgana said angrily. "That's all my mother ever did! It was always, 'Larxene this', and 'Larxene that', and 'Morgana, why can't you be more like your sister, LARXENE?'"

She then smashed her fist into a picture of her sister.

"Well it's not Larxene's fault I'm a blooming human! It's yours!" Windstorm accused as he pointed at Morgana.

"It is not!" Morgana defended.

"Oh yes it is!" Windstorm pushed on. "It's your fault that we've had to hide out here for the past twelve years!"

"You're pushing your luck buddy." Morgana said angrily.

Suddenly, the cauldron glowed and an image appeared on it. Surane was showing the locket to Ienzo as they were by the rocks preparing to go back inside. Morgana noticed the locket and recognized it.

"The locket!" Morgana and Windstorm said at the same time.

"Once young Surane discovers what that locket is, she'll have a lot of questions, and who will she ask those questions to?"

"Us!" Windstorm laughed. "It's only a matter of time now! Soon you'll have that Keyblade, and I'll be my old self again!"

"At last I'll succeed at what my sister never could!" Morgana called out. "I'll rule the entire Koz World!"

* * *

><p>Chaos: We show love in all we do and say, no one cares when you're out on the streets.<p>

Iris: Picking up the pieces to make ends meets. No one cares when you're down in the gutters. Got no on friends, got no lover.

Surane: I'd do anything, just hold you in my arms, to try and make you laugh. 'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past.

Aqua: The door is ever closer to opening, look within you heart for strength. Don't always depend on darkness, it will consume you.

All four: What is the truth between the light and the darkness? May the light forever shine upon us!

Terra: Great job you guys (hugs Surane)

Surane: thanks Terra! (hugs back)

Ven: that was great guys, and you make a great kid Surane! (messes up Surane's hair)

Surane: Ven! I'm am so gonna get you!

Ven: Terra end this quick! (starts running from Surane.)

Terra: you got it, Ven! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: The Party

As the two cousins got ready to head back, in a big hurry, Ienzo was the most panicked.

"Oh man!" Ienzo said nervously. "If Aunt Iris finds out what we've been doing she'll-"

"I know!" Surane said, not exactly clam herself. "She'll flip!"

They finished putting in all the sea shells they collected and swam off to the wall.

"What can I even be thinking?" Surane said sadly as they reached the wall. "I can talk to Axel and Sora, but not to her."

"Hey, come in Cous." Ienzo said smiling. "Look at me. I am possibly the worst magician and swordsmen in history, but that doesn't stop me from trying. Talk to Aunt Iris, Surane."

Ienzo smiled as he and Surane dived down, undid the lose bar on one of the water vents and swam through, making sure to redo the lid. They then prepared to climb up the vines to their respective room.

"See you in a few, Cous." Ienzo said. "Okay, levitation. I can do this." Ienzo jumped up and landed on his feat again. "Oh man."

Ienzo sighed and climbed up as Surane went after he got into his room.

Iris was walking around the outside of the palace, and she looked at the wall. She wished that she and Ventus never had to build it, but they had to keep Surane safe from Morgana. She looked at the sky and remembered her father, Aqua, Terra, and even Axel. If it wasn't for Leon being there, she never would have even suggested a wall.

"I miss you, Daddy." Iris whispered. "I wish you could be here to celebrate Surane's birthday with us." She then checked to make sure no one was watching, and she took off her shoes and put her feet into the water that came out of the vents. It felt so wonderful.

"Mom?" Surane asked from her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Iris said in a nervous voice. "Just cooling my feat. You know how stuffy it gets in there."

"Okay." Surane said and left the window.

"I'll be up in a minute honey." Iris called out.

Surane gulped and ran to her dresser to get her hair dried up. She was in big trouble if her mother found out she had just started getting ready! She managed to get her dress on and she put on her charm bracelets and put on a crown similar to her father's but more feminine. She looked in her mirror and saw that at least she looked relatively ready, so she just fell into her chair and relaxed, but not before making sure to hide her bag of sea shells under the bed.

"Surane?" Iris called out through the door. She opened and Surane bowed down.

"I'm ready." Her head piece then fell right off her head. "Oh man!"

"Well," Iris said chuckling. "Looks like you could use some help from your mother." Iris then had Surane sit down and she took the brush and began brushing Surane's hair for her.

"I see we're having a bad hair day." Ventus said as he walked in with Leon.

"If we were, you wouldn't be helping." Iris said as she smiled at him. "Would you."

"Well we just want to let you know that there are a whole lot of people down stairs-" Leon said grinning.

"Oh, we'll be right down." Iris said smiling. "Just give us two minutes."

"Right. Two minutes." Ventus said as he closed the door. Then he and Leon grinned at each other. "Now where have I heard that before?"

"Oh, there was the time Iris had to meet the royal physician to check on Iris, and she couldn't find her necklace." Leon replied. "Oh, and the time your uncle wanted to have dinner with you two before the wedding and she spent a good hour getting herself ready."

"Hey Dad! Hey Uncle Ven! Uh… I mean, your highness." Ienzo ran up. He was dressed in a version of his father's outfit, but in white.

"They'll be ready in two minutes, so let's get down there before my uncle decides to investigate the palace for a kidnapping." Ventus said as he ruffled Ienzo's hair.

As Iris continued brushing Surane's hair, she sighed.

"Put the brush down Mom." Surane said sadly. "It's pointless."

"Oh, you look beautiful honey." Iris said as she held her daughter's shoulders comfortingly.

"Do I have to do this? I mean, there are only a few kids in the court, and everyone besides Ienzo thinks I'm weird." By "everyone", she meant her second cousin Zack, Roxas and Namine's son. He had many good qualities, but Surane didn't like him as he took every chance he got to insult Ienzo's magical and swordsmenship failings, and he also had hidden insults for Surane's fascination with those stories about Merpeople, Heartless and Nobodies. Surane knew they were just stories, but still…

"Oh honey." Iris said comfortingly. "Everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I know I did. I was a regular fish out of water." She said chuckling to herself about the partial truth in that.

"You?" Surane said as she stood up. "No way. I'm just so scared I'll make a complete fool of myself."

Surane walked to the balcony and starred out at the sea.

"Surane," Iris said. "This isn't just about the party, is it? Is there something you want to talk about? You know that you can always tell me anything."

"Well okay." Surane said. "There's one thing. It's kind of weird and impossible, now don't freak, but what I dream about more than anything else is to-"

"How's it coming?" Ventus asked as he walked out to the balcony. He then looked at Surane. "Oh honey. You look beautiful."

"He's right." Iris said as she smiled at Surane. "We'll talk later, honey. You'll have a wonderful time tonight."

As Ventus and Iris came down, Ventus gave the band the thumbs up sign.

"Announcing, Princess Surane!" Vexen called out. Surane walked down and was smiling nervously.

"I can do this." She said to herself. "I can do this."

Surane walked down and Zack bowed respectfully.

"Princess." Zack said. Surane nodded her head and then walked to Ienzo as he waved excitedly at her.

"Surane!" Ienzo called out. "I mean, Princess!" He had trouble with formality, another thing Zack teased him about.

The two talked for a bit before one of the only other boys at the palace asked Surane to dance. She accepted, and Ienzo ran to his parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Ienzo said as he got his sword ready. "I've got it this time. Now, I'll just aim my sword, and there'll be sparks that say 'Happy Birthday Surane' on them!"

"Sweetie, are you sure about this?" Rinoa asked. "I mean, your eyebrows just grew back."

"I can do it Mom!" Inezo said excitedly. "Trust me!"

Ienzo aimed his staff at the ceiling just as Surane and the boy were dancing under it. He then muttered, and the energy… backfired! Ienzo was flung into the wall, and he wasn't moving that much.

"Oh, Ienzo!" Iris said as she ran to him. She picked Ienzo up, and he looked singed and dazed, but otherwise okay. "Ienzo, are you okay?"

"Do I still have my eyebrows?" Ienzo asked in a dazed voice.

"Yes." Iris said as she wiped some soot away from his forehead.

"Then I'm okay Aunt Iris." Ienzo said before falling unconscious.

"Oh dear." Rinoa said. "And he was so excited about this try too."

"Hmph." Zack said smirking. "If you ask me, Ienzo should think about a career change. He obviously can't handle the pressure."

"Hey!" Surane called out angrily. "Don't talk about my cousin like that! If he keeps up practicing, he could rival a Fortuneteller Heartless and a Samurai Nobody one day!" Surane then realized what she said and put her hands over her mouth.

"And what exactly is the point of rivaling something that doesn't exist?" Zack said smirking.

"Zack, that's enough!" Namine scolded her son, but the damage was done. Tears ran down Surane's face, and she ran up stairs.

"Surane!" Iris called out, but it was no good. She walked after her. Things had not gone as she hoped.

* * *

><p>Chaos: <em>I remember sitting with you underneath the tree of life, we listen to every fainted cry, of the creatres there on the day the world began,<em>

Iris: _looking at everything I've lost, and almost everything that I've loved, I hold them all tightly in my arms, wondering where i am, so please tell me where to go._

Surane: _all of the answers you seek lie hidden in the sun, if i hadn't met you my life would've been in the darkness forever, _

Aqua: _in my wings are the power of immortality,but by meeting you my whole life as changed, you give life to me, hope to me, strength, in to my life, all this time these twelve thousand years, i know Aishiteiru! (I love You!)_

All four:_ eight thousand years from the time I've meet you my love grows strong than ever before, words cant say of this time I've been waiting to shared my love with you, I'd give you my life, I would give you the world to see you smiling everyday, one hundred million and two thusand years from now Aishiteiru! (I love you!) _

Chaos: _I want you to know since you came in my life, everyday, every night you gave light into the darkest sky~,_

All four: _All... These... Twelve thousand years... I've... Been... Loving you~ Oooooooh~..._

Surane: hope you all in joy the song,(we were in a singing mood) take it away Aqua

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	5. The Locket

Chapter 5: The Locket

Surane had taken off her dress and flung herself onto the bed in her shorts and t-shirt. She was crying hard into it. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. The only friend she had was Ienzo, and everyone else, especially Zack, was cruel to her just because she had an imagination. Not like her mother, feat planted firmly on the ground, and she even doubted if she ever had trouble fitting in at home!

She looked at her sea shell collection and picked up the locket. Just then, Iris came into the room. She sat down at the bed and put her hand on Surane's face.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong with me?" Surane said through her tears.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you." Iris said calmly.

"Mom," Surane persisted. "I'm the princess of disaster. Who else talks about a stupid fairy tale as if it was real?"

Iris rubbed her head. If only she could tell her, but it was too dangerous. She had to protect Surane.

"Being a teenager is hard, and, uh, all kids your age feel… well… different."

While Iris was talking, Surane was brushing the dirt and sand off the locket. It looked almost new. Once she'd taken the largest clump of the dirt off, she saw… No. It couldn't be… But it was! On the locket, in a flowing script was the word, Surane.

"Surane?" Surane said in surprise, forgetting her mother was there. "What is this? My names on here." Surane opened it, and to Iris's horror, she saw the palace back at the Koz World, with a three year old version of herself swimming around with respectively younger versions of Leon, her mother, and her father. The song also played as well. "That song." Surane said as if transfixed. "Where have I heard it before? It has Nobodies, Heartless and Merpeople there. There's a Merman who's a swordsmen, and there's a Mermaid who knows magic! Mom, you said those were just fairy tales."

Iris closed the locket and took it out of Surane's hands.

"Where did you get this?" She asked. She hoped that it wasn't what she thought.

"I, uh, found it." Surane said rocking back and forth nervously.

"You went over the wall, didn't you?" Iris said, not loudly, but she still forcibly reminded herself of her father.

"Well…" Surane began looking guiltier by the moment. "Actually, I went under it." She left out Ienzo going with her. The last thing she needed was to be responsible for getting her favorite, and only, cousin in trouble. "I hate that stupid wall!" Surane concluded.

"Surane, you know you're not allowed in the sea!" Iris said, reminding herself more and more of her father by the minute.

"But why?" Surane said angrily. "And why does that necklace have my name on it?"

"Surane, listen to me." Iris said, trying to calm herself down.

"You're hiding something from me." Surane said, suspicion etched in her face.

Iris's eyes widened, but then they narrowed again.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Iris said, not caring anymore about sounding like her father. "I never want you going out there again! Do you hear me? It's dangerous in the sea!"

"How would you know?" Surane yelled back. "You've never even been in it!"

Surane grabbed the locket and ran out of the room.

"Surane, I…" Iris began, but she was already gone. Ventus walked in just as Surane ran out, and he looked at her.

"Oh no." Iris said as she fell onto the bed.

"Iris," Ventus said gently. "We knew this day would come."

"Oh Ven." Iris said. "You're right. It's time I trusted her with the truth."

As Surane ran down to the beach, she ran into Ienzo.

"Cous!" Ienzo said when he saw the look on her face. "What happened?"

"Mom and I had this big fight." Surane said.

"Oh well, once you two have calmed down, I'm sure-"

"There won't be any calming down!" Surane cried out. "I'm leaving!"

"Well," Ienzo said sighing. "There's only one thing to do. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Surane asked.

"It's my fault you had the argument with Aunt Iris, so I'll do the noble thing and help you through this."

"Ienzo, you'd blame yourself for the river drying up!" Surane said as she laughed slightly.

"Mom says I get that from Dad." Ienzo said smiling. "Come on. There's a life boat for two at the beach."

As the two walked towards the boat, Axel was standing there ready to console them. He'd seen everything from the window.

"Oh, now kids," Axel said sagely. "It's gonna be okay. You know, when I was a teenager, you couldn't get me out of my room for anything." He then made his voice sound like some dumb clown. "I had this really dumb voice, and I looked like a twig, but then one day, BOOM!" Axel returned to his regular way of talking. "I sound like the hero of a Greek play, and these guns pop out!" Axel looked on and saw Ienzo and Surane get a boat ready to go into the sea. They pushed it to where the wall ended and prepared to go off in it. "Hey, where do you two think you're going?"

"We've gotta figure some things out." Surane said as she and Ienzo managed to push the boat into the sea. They then got onboard as Axel starred with his eyes bugging out. "This necklace means something, and if no one will tell me, I'll find out myself."

"That goes double for me!" Ienzo said gallantly. "Now I'll just use my sword to give us a speed boost and-"

"Uh Ienzo," Surane said. "Maybe we should just row."

"Yeah." Ienzo said, more like himself. "We probably should."

Finding his voice again, Axel called out.

"Surane, Ienzo, please! You're making a big mistake!"

Meanwhile, Morgana watched all this in her cauldron, and she chuckled.

"This is perfect." Morgana said smiling darkly. "This is divine."

"Let's go squirts!" Windstorm said as he prepared a boat, and Saix and Marluxia followed. They'd meet up with the girl soon, and he'd get a real chuckle out of Leon's mediocre son, and dear sweet Surane.

* * *

><p>Chaos: a far off memory, thats like a scattered dream, a scattered dream thats like a far off memory.<p>

Iris: you're words held confidence and strengh... you're soft voice held tenderness and love.

Surane: a far off family... that's like a far away star.

Aqua: I want line the love you shared with us,

All four: yours and mine.

Terra: good one again.

Ven: yeah!

The four: thanks! (Surane goes and hugs Terra.)

Terra: (hugs back)

Chaos: lets wrap this up. take it away Terra and you can do it too Surane.

Terra/Surane: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane/I belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	6. A New Little Mermaid

Chapter 6: A New Little Mermaid

Axel starred at the vanished boat in horror.

"Okay." Axel told himself as he calmed down. "Okay. Don't panic. Whatever you do, Axel , don't panic."

"Surane?" Iris called out calmly.

"AHH!" Axel called out, and he ran to Iris. She was accompanied by Ventus and Leon. "Surane and Ienzo are gone! Surane and Ienzo are gone!"

"Axel?" Iris said in surprise. She hadn't seen him for years, which if he'd been there for twelve years was pretty weird.

"Wait a minute!" Leon said as he recovered from his surprise. "What do you mean Surane and Ienzo are gone?"

Leon's sudden burst of anger snapped Iris out of her surprise, and her eyes widened in horror.

"Where are the kids, Axel?" Iris asked calmly.

"It's all my fault!" Axel cried into the hem of Iris's dress. "I tried to stop her! I don't deserve to live!"

"Where did they go?" Ventus asked calmly, but with authority.

"Out…" Axel whimpered. "Out… to the sea." After this, he broke down completely and blew his nose into Iris's dress.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. Morgana was out there somewhere, and the sea was practically the front door to the entire Koz World.

"But," Iris said worriedly. "Where could she go?"

"To Morgana's." The pink haired man said.

"And she can tell me what my locket means?" Surane asked.

"Sure kid." The man said as he smiled darkly. "She knows everything."

"I don't know." Ienzo said as he rubbed his chin. "Don't you think it's kind of convenient that he showed up just a few moments after we left home?"

"It's the only lead we have." Surane said. "Let's go."

"Okay." Ienzo said as he looked suspiciously as the man. He couldn't help but feel that there was far more to him and this "Morgana" than what met the eyes.

By dawn the next day, the two children were found themselves in an ice covered area of the sea. The Heartless, Windstorm he called himself, had used something to tie the boat to his, and he had pulled it to an odd cave. If the children had looked down and were awake enough, they would have seen to odd human like creatures that appeared to be made of slime keeping their boat on course. They wrapped themselves up in the blankets they brought with them. Maybe they should have worn a jacket, or at least worn something more than their swim wear. Surane began to believe Ienzo was right at the idea of seeing Morgana being a bad one. The place sent chills up and down her spine. Eventually, they came to a large, green area of the ice cave, and Windstorm stopped his boat and turned to them.

"Kids," he said smirking. "Meet the one and only, Morgana."

He pointed to a chair that turned around to reveal a very pretty woman dressed like some kind of Fortuneteller.

"Oh," Morgana said warmly. "Welcome my precious children. Oh don't be shy."

Morgana helped the two children off of the boat, and Ienzo starred at her oddly. Something about her seemed off, but her voice seemed so sincere, and her eyes betrayed no deeper meaning in her, so he just put it off to her outfit.

"Come in." Morgana said soothingly. "Come in, out of the cold." Morgana led the two to her chair

"Sit down." Morgana said calmly.

They did so, and they found to their surprise that there was room for all three of them, and it was oddly warm and comfortable all of a sudden.

"Hungry?" Morgana asked. "Afraid all I have is a _cold _plate." She then brought a tray out that held several frozen fish dishes. One of them was still moving until Morgana hit it with one of the other things. "Want some?"

"Uh…" Ienzo said as he turned slightly green. "We're not very hungry at the moment."

"Yeah." Surane said as she was unnerved by the moving one. "No thank you."

Surane then took her locket off and showed it to Morgana.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about this pendant. Why it has my name on it." Surane then sighed sadly. "My mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand."

Morgana wrapped one of her arms around Surane comfortingly.

"Oh," Morgana said sympathetically. "You're not the only one with a mother who doesn't understand you. Believe me; I know just how you feel." Morgana then picked the locket up and held it. "Dear child, did you ever consider it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it?" She then opened the locket to show the now semi-familiar scene of a palace, and the eight year old Merman swordsmen swimming around with a three year old Mermaid who knows magic. "Deep down," Morgana continued. "You know you weren't meant to be a lowly human. What you are is something far more enchanting."

"A Mermaid?" Surane asked excitedly. "But it's not possible."

"Darling," Morgana laughed. "Anything's possible."

"You can turn me into a Mermaid?" Surane asked intrigued.

"Piece of cake, Honey." Morgana said as she closed the locket and smiled. "But not just any Mermaid. A Mermaid that you yourself hold inside of you. I'm going to turn you into the one that knows Magic."

"Really?" Surane asked excitedly. "Then can you turn Ienzo into a Merman too? We're a team!"

"Well," Ienzo said modestly. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." Morgana said soothingly. Maybe Ienzo was wrong about her and Windstorm.

"Lots of luck to ya." Windstorm mumbled to himself. If she could do that, he'd be his old self again a day after that failed attack, at the most.

Morgana hummed as she looked through her drawers and pulled out a bottle that glowed purple. She blew the dust off, and it revealed the face of another woman, like the first one, but with a shorter nose and a rounder face.

"Larxene's magic?" Windstorm called out. "Where'd you get that?" He demanded angrily.

"I've been saving it." Morgana said smirking. "For a special occasion."

She then sat down beside the children and opened the bottle.

"One drop of this, and bada-bing, bada-boom, you two are in Mermaid city."

"Really?" Surane asked.

"Come my darlings." Morgana said soothingly. "Your destiny awaits you."

She poured a drop on Surane and a drop on Ienzo. Suddenly, the two of them were enveloped in a green light. When the light dissipated, Ienzo looks down and saw that he had a white fin and in his hand was a sword just like his dad, and Surane's tail was mint green and the fin black.

"I don't believe it!" Surane said happily. "I'm a Mermaid."

"This is so cool!" Ienzo said happily. All his suspicions had given way to the thrill of this new found life.

"Say it loud, say it proud!" Morgana said laughing.

The two children swam up into the air down to the water, and then swim around Windstorm. They then had a sword fight with their new powers.

"You can't beat me Surane!" Ienzo said laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Surane said smiling. "I'm a Mermaid that knows magic!"

The two made energy noises as they continued to pretend to fight. Meanwhile Windstorm starred angrily at Morgana.

"You had the all along!" He said angrily. "You could have turned me back at any time!"

"Keep your cloak on sweetie." Morgana said smiling. "I'm still reeling them in."

* * *

><p>Chaos: Now that was a good one, right?<p>

Surane: yeah! i cant wait for the next one.

Iris: the next one is my favorite song from this movie.

Aqua: Yeah i love that song too, take it away Ven.

Ven: Yeah! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	7. For a Moment

Chapter 7: For a Moment

Back at the palace, Iris and Ventus waited on their ship for news from Eraqus, Iris had used her magic to communicate with him immediately after Axel cracked… again. Eraqus arrived, but with no news. Iris began to cry.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so worried." Iris said. Her daughter was out there all alone, and it was all her fault.

"Everything's going to be alright Iris." Eraqus said calmly, for once. "We have search parties scouring the entire Koz World and the ocean. I'm going to join them now myself."

Iris clutched at Ventus and he rubbed her shoulder.

"Iris, maybe you should go with him." Ventus said.

"But Ven-" Iris began, but Ventus cut her off.

"I need to stay here to lead the search on land, but you know these waters, and you know our daughter. You have to go."

"It may be dangerous." Eraqus said. He was thinking of Morgana, and that vendetta she talked about twelve years ago.

"Ven's right, Daddy." Iris said. "I should have known I couldn't keep Surane from the sea. It's a gateway to what part of her is, and what part of me is. I have to go."

Eraqus ignited his Keyblade as Iris and Ventus had a quick but passionate kiss.

"Bring her home." Ventus said.

"Forgetting someone?" Leon said smiling. "You don't think I'd let you go out there alone now did ya?"

Iris smiled and stood next to Leon as Eraqus pointed his Keyblade at them, and they were enveloped in a golden glow. Iris turned into the Mermaid she once was, and Leon turned back into the Merman he once was.

The two siblings then dived down into the Koz World!

Meanwhile, Surane and Ienzo were still at the outskirts of Morgana's cave exploring their newly gained abilities. Ienzo was swimming like he'd done it all his life, except he still fell a few inches if he lost concentration.

"This is so cool!" Surane said.

"I know!" Ienzo said.

They rested their heads on a block of ice and starred upwards. Ienzo then noticed a large sea-lion starring inquisitively at them.

"Hello ma'am." Ienzo said smiling. "Ienzo, son of Leon, at your service."

Ienzo then fell on top of Surane.

"Ouch!" Surane said.

"Sorry." Ienzo responded as Surane laughed at flung water at him with her newly gained magic, and Ienzo defended, barely, by turning it into a sheet of ice that knocked him in the head.

_Okay, get a grip. Get a hang of these flipper here._

_It's like slipping two feet into one big slipper._

_This way is left, now which way is right?_

_Oh now I'll be circling in circles all night._

"Surane, I think I've got it!" Ienzo said as he swim up and moved forward. "No problems." He then bashed his head into an iceberg. "Except that."

_I can't believe we can do this and more._

_To swim in the sea like we walk on the shore._

Ienzo smiled and walked up to a clam he found.

_Out of our shells, not closed up like a clam._

_Gotta see! This is me! Here I am!_

_For a moment, all of me, _

_Is alive and at home by the sea._

_Small swirling and turning, _

_So graceful and grand,_

_Not stubbing my toes getting stuck on the sand!_

Ienzo listened to Surane singing. He was happy for her, and he knew she wanted this, but he wondered, could they keep it. Eh! Let it wait until it came up!

_For a moment, life is cool!_

_I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool!_

_This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be!_

_For a moment, just a moment, lucky me!_

Meanwhile, Iris and Leon were checking Iris's old grotto, and Iris looked at a surviving pipe Sora had given her when she still thought it was called a snarf black. She couldn't help but blame herself for all this.

_If only for one moment, _

_I had shared with you all I know._

_The sea wouldn't be a mystery. _

_Oh why did you have to go!_

Iris cried slightly as Leon comforted her.

Surane and Ienzo watched as several seals jumped into the sea using a patch of ice as a slide.

_Everything's newer,_

_And brighter and bluer._

_And truer to life than before!_

_Watch me sore!_

_For a moment, I can shine!_

_Got a grin and a fin, that works fine._

_My fingers are wrinkly, I really don't care._

_And all of those curls have curled out of my hair!_

_For a moment, I can feel,_

_All the dreams I've been dreaming are real!_

She touched her necklace, and Ienzo put his hand on her shoulder to know he understood.

_Wish my mother could hear it._

_The sea is my song._

_For a moment, just a moment, I belong!_

Iris and Leon arrived at the place Iris picked the petals off of flowers the first time she saw Ventus, and Iris picked up one of the new flowers.

_I will find you my darling._

_And the moment that I do,_

_I'll hold you close, my Surane,_

_And sing the song of the sea with you!_

_Sing the song of sea with you!_

Surane and Ienzo stood on an iceberg before going back to Morgana as they smiled at the bright sun.

_For a moment, just a moment, I belong!_

* * *

><p>Chaos: I just LOVE this song so much!<p>

Surane: I know!

Iris: I just can't believe that me and Surane sang this song! Take it away Aqua and FAST!

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	8. Get the Keyblade

Chapter 8: Get the Keyblade

Ienzo and Surane returned to Morgana's cave as she finished talking to Windstorm. Surane swam up and hugged Morgana.

"Oh thank you!" Surane said happily. "Thank you so much!"

Suddenly, the two children noticed that Morgana was crying.

"What's wrong?" Ienzo asked.

"Oh I knew this would happen." Morgana said sadly. "One taste and you're hooked! Oh Windstorm, I'm such a failure."

"There, there now." Windstorm said comfortingly. He then pulled out a handkerchief from on top of a dresser and held it to Morgana's face. "Blow."

Morgana blew her nose and continued to sob.

"Oh my precious darlings, there wasn't enough potion for this to be a permanent spell." Morgana said sadly.

"Please," Surane pleaded. "I don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl!"

"There must be some way to make at least Surane's transformation permanent." Ienzo said. He didn't care if he stayed like this or not, but he owed Surane that much after causing the argument between her and Aunt Iris.

"Oh I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible way!" Morgana said hopelessly as she laid her head on a bed. She then shot up so quickly that Ienzo jumped and stepped on Windstorm's feat. "Well there is one way. No, what am I thinking? It's far too dangerous!"

"What?" Surane asked. "What's too dangerous?"

Well…" Morgana said. "I could make the spell last long if I had my _Grand Master Keyblade._" Morgana then used her magic to cause the Keyblade to appear in the air. "Oh, but it was stolen years ago by a deranged kleptomaniac!" She then had a shadowed image of an old man dressed similarly to Ienzo appear. "And there's no one to get it back for me."

"Maybe we can get it back for you." Surane said excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Ienzo said in surprise.

"You would do that for me?" Morgana said in surprise.

"If I did, would you make me a Mermaid forever?" Surane asked.

"Even longer if you like." Windstorm then brought Surane a map, and Morgana pointed at a great city. "Now, there's where the scoundrel lives."

Surane looked at the name of the place and saw the word, "Atlantica".

"Atlantica?" Surane asked with a smile on her face. "You mean it really exists?"

"Of course dear." Morgana said smiling. "Whoever told you otherwise?"

"My mother." Surane said.

"Well," Morgana said. "I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful."

"Okay!" Surane said excitedly. "We'll bring back your Keyblade! You can count on us!"

Ienzo and Surane swam off with the map before they came back.

"Um…" Ienzo said embarrassed. "Just want to know… How do you get to the Koz World?"

"You just head North from here in the sea." Morgana explained calmly.

"Right!" Ienzo said. "See ya later."

"Bye dearies." Morgana called as they left. "Enjoy being a Mermaid!" Then when they left, Morgana smiled darkly. "While you can."

* * *

><p>Chaos: what is she up to now?<p>

Surane: who cares as long as i can stay a mermaid.

Iris: you just love to be a Mermaid right?

Surane: Yep! but what what comes next, Chaos?

Chaos: Do the words Trip and Dash mean anything to you? Take it away Terra!

Terra: You got it! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	9. Mighty Ienzo and Daring Demyx

Chapter 9: Mighty Ienzo and Daring Demyx

Surane and Ienzo arrived at the Koz World, and Ienzo was studying the map.

"Let's see." Ienzo said. "We go south to two circle pass, and then north… no, east. Then um…"

Ienzo swam up to a rock and sat in front of it as he looked over the map. He was so close that his back scratches against the rock, and it began to sneeze. Wait rocks don't sneeze. Ienzo turned and saw a giant Jet Balloon. The Jet Balloon sneezed, and Ienzo and Surane were thrown several feet away, and Ienzo lost hold of the map, and it broke away.

"Oh man." Ienzo said. It hadn't been his week.

"Now how are we gonna find our way to Atlantica?" Surane said. The two children suddenly heard a small little girl call for help; they looked and saw a girl no older than six holding onto a long tree for dear life, she had a pink tail. She had long ruby hair who has a dark pink tial and fin.

"Mommy! Help me!" The girl cried out.

"Don't worry honey!" A lady of about 26 called out. She had ruby hair too, and she also looked like the little girl, but she was using magic. She and her five sisters were fighting off several wild Rabid Dog, and they couldn't get near the girl.

"Have no fear!" A man's voice called out. "Daring Demyx is here!"

"Oh no." All six ladies moaned.

A man of about twenty-four appeared. He had dark green eyes, and messy blond hair. He had a aqua blue tail and fin. He also possessed a music instrument called the Sitar. He swam to the tree, looked up, and passed out.

"Oh yeah, he's helpful." Ienzo muttered.

"Help!" The girl cried out. Ienzo couldn't take it anymore; he swam up into the sky and released an energy blast that scared all of the Rabid Dogs away. He then swam to the tree and picked the girl up and returned her to her mother.

"Oh sweetie." The mother said as she hugged her. "Oh thank goodness."

Then the mother shook Ienzo's hand.

"My name's Kairi, and I promise that if you ever need help, the Six Mermaid Sisters will back you up."

"What about me?" The man said. He'd woken up after the loud bang and being stampeded on by Rabid Dogs.

"You?" Said one of Kairi's sisters, Yuffie. "You didn't do squat."

"Yeah!" Said two of Kairi's sisters, Xion and Olette, if Ienzo would say so himself. "You're so scared of heights you passed out just by looking up!"

The Six Mermaid Sisters swam off with the girl as she waved good-bye to Ienzo and Surane.

"Great." The man said. "Just great. I try to do a nice thing, and you show me up."

"Hey, at least I'm not a Fortuneteller that can't do Magic!"

"Why you-?" The other man began when Surane swam them apart with a wave of her hand.

"This won't get us anywhere!" She said.

"You're right." Ienzo said. "My name's Ienzo. What's yours?"

"Demyx." Demyx said. They shook hands. After awhile, the two children told Demyx about their plan to go to Atlantica.

"So you need to get something that was stolen from a friend?" Demyx asked. "Why should I care?"

"Well," Ienzo said. "We need someone to help us."

"Plus, if we don't get the scepter back to our friend, we'll turn back into humans." Surane said.

"Humans?" Demyx said as he fell backwards. "I knew there was something fishy about you two! I'm out!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ienzo called out. "We're little children in trouble, and if you'd help us, you'd be our hero."

"Hero?" Demyx said. "Alright. You know, it might be good having a merman swordsmen for a side kick."

"Hey!"

"Partner." Demyx corrected. "Mighty Ienzo, and Daring Demyx! No one would topple the two of us!"

"And Surane." Ienzo said pointing at Surane who blushed.

"Oh yeah!" Demyx said. "We'd be like a team! The Terrific Trio!"

"Well," Surane said. "Right now, I'd settle for being someone seeking help from Mighty Ienzo and Daring Demyx."

"And so you shall be!" Demyx said. "Think about it. The sky's the limit with us! Literally thanks to Eraqus lifting the ban on contact with the Human World! On to Atlantica!"

The three new friends raced forward.

_Taming the tides!_

_Swarming the sea!_

_Beware Storm Rider!_

_Drop to your knees!_

As Duke said this, a Storm Rider appeared. Demyx screamed and hid behind a tree with the other two.

_Defending our friends from enemies_

_As big as a whale!_

"Yeah!" Ienzo called out.

_"Except with much smaller tales." _Surane joked as she pointed at Ienzo's fin.

_Facing the foe with our fearless looks!_

_Daring those dastards to put up their dukes!_

_Great globs of gore will storm the shore!_

_And seek the unknown!_

They found themselves in front of a volcano.

_"How 'bout we go home?" _Ienzo asked as they swam from the eruption. They rode the tide from the explosion to gain some ground. Surane held Demyx's hand as they swam to help him with the idea of being so high.

_We're Mighty Ienzo and Daring Demyx!_

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

_We're Mighty Ienzo and Daring Demyx!_

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

_We're on a quest,_

_To do our best!_

_To help out our great adorers!_

"_To save the day!" _Surane sang out gladly.

"_And make a splash!" _Ienzo joined in.

_With Mighty Ienzo and Daring Demyx!_

The two of them took a rest and Demyx had a sword fight with Ienzo, using sticks.

"_We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws!" _Demyx sang out.

"_We'll savage those sharks with their savage jaws!" _Ienzo sang out as he disarmed Demyx and got so excited he accidently made his stick explode.

"_The battle is near!" _Demyx called out.

"_And mercifully bleak!" _Ienzo called out.

"_Our conquering heroes return as kings of the reef!"_ Surane sang out as Ienzo smiled sheepishly.

_We'll dine with the best!_

_Dressed with a flare!_

_Climb every mountain _

_Because it's there!_

_Come on follow me!_

_We'll make history!_

_To courage! To us!_

"_The Keyblade!" _Surane called out!

"_Or bust!" _Ienzo sang out as well.

_To Mighty Ienzo and Daring Demyx!_

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

_To Mighty Ienzo and Daring Demyx! _

_Adventurers slash explorers!_

"_We'll save the day!" _Demyx called out!

"_And make a splash!" _Ienzo added!

"_With Surane!" _Surane sang!

"_Demyx!" _Demyx called out!

"_And Mighty Ienzo!" _Ienzo sang out as well.

_All for three and three for one!_

_Atlantica, here we come!_

Suddenly, they found themselves at Atlantica.

"I knew it!" Melody said happily. "It is real! Atlantica!"

Meanwhile, in her cave, Morgana watched all this and chuckled.

"That's right princess. Just a little further." Morgana then turned to her two Humanoid Slimes. "Saix! Marluxia! Make sure no one interferes with her return!"

"Of course!" Saix said nervously.

"You got it!" Marluxia replied.

* * *

><p>Chaos: good thing i post up this chapter.<p>

Surane: yeah, and i cant believe I'm at Atlantica!

Aqua: believe it. take it away Ven.

Ven: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	10. Friends and Thieves

Chapter 10: Friends and Thieves

At the outskirts of Atlantica, Iris and Leon approached Axel and Eraqus.

"Have you heard anything, Daddy?" Iris asked. "I-I've been searching everywhere but-"

"Ooh, pwetty." Iris looked down to see a two year old merboy starring at her waving his hands.

"Well, hello little guy." Iris said smiling. "You should go home. Your mommy's probably worried."

As if on cue a very familiar blue haired girl swam up to them.

"Riku!" The boy's mother said firmly but not unkindly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run ahead of Mommy when we're out here?"

"Sorry Mommy." Riku said. His mother then smiled and picked him up.

"Now who were you talking- Iris?"

"Aqua!" Iris said. She hugged her old friend. "I can't believe this! You're a mother?"

"Well I've got another one too." Aqua said tickling Riku's stomach.

"Well, who's the lucky guy?" Iris asked.

At that moment, a Merman about a little taller then Leon swam in. He had earth brown hair, and a dark brown tail and fin, and he was giving a shoulder ride to a little girl, that looked perfectly like Aqua as a toddler, but with brown bangs.

"Iris?" Terra said. Even his voice had become deeper.

"Wow." Iris said smiling. "I guess 12 years does make a differents on you."

"Thanks." Terra said. "I see you've met Riku. Let me introduce you to Rose. Rose, can you say hi to Aunt Iris?"

"Hi." Rose said as she sucked her fist.

"Well, it was great to see you guys again, but I've got to go find-"

"We already know about Surane." Terra said. "We all want to help you."

"Well," Leon said. "You were certainly helpful last time things were going down a Aquatank's blow hole, why not now?"

"Help Aunt Iris!" Riku and Rose said together as they clapped their hands.

"There are a few areas that she might have fallen into through the Human World we could check out." Terra said.

"Got it." Iris said smiling. It was like old times… almost.

"I'll stay here in case she ends up in the city." Eraqus said. "Axel, go with them."

"Yes sir your majesty!" Axel said in solute.

"Yup." Aqua said. "Just like old times."

Just as they all left, Surane, Ienzo, and Demyx went towards the palace. They managed to get through undetected as, for some odd reason, no one was really there. Surane did notice some cute blonde merman, but Ienzo dragged her away before she did anything she'd regret later. Eventually, they made it inside the palace and found the throne room decked out with several tables as if the thief was planning to throw a dinner party.

"C'mon." Surane said smiling. "Follow me."

They hid under one of the tables and look from under the table clothes that fell almost completely over the sides. Surane then pulled it up slightly to see, and she saw the old man, but in this light, he looked a whole lot less likely to steal something than before. He had a sad look on his face, as if he'd lost something dear to him.

"He looks sad." Surane said. "He doesn't look like a thief."

"They never do." Demyx told her.

"There it is!" Ienzo said in an excited whisper as he pointed at a large black and white key stand that held the Keyblade, which looked like an old iron key.

"A key?" Demyx said agitatedly. "We're risking our lives for a key?"

Eraqus looked at a picture of Surane he'd made after leaving, so he'd at least be able to look at her after Morgana's attack. He wished Iris didn't have to go through this, even less than he wished he didn't have to go through this again. He still remembered the loneliness and self loathing he felt when Iris disappeared after he destroyed her collection.

Suddenly, he remembered what everyone was doing and lost his temper… again.

"We haven't time for this!" Eraqus shouted. "I want every available Heartless, Nobodies,and Mermaid searching!"

Eraqus then banged on the table that, had he known it, hid his granddaughter underneath it.

"Find her!" He shouted. He then smashed the table aside and shouted again. "FIND HER!"

As he turned away and rubbed his neck, he noticed the table he over turned had landed right side up again, and it was shaking, as if something was underneath it.

When Eraqus had smashed the table aside, the three were split up. Surane hid behind a large plant, and Ienzo and Demyx rushed underneath the table. Demyx and Ienzo were shaking with fear. If they had any doubt about this man being a thief, it was gone now with the man's temper.

"Ienzo," Demyx said nervously. "If this is the end, I just want you to know pal, I'm sorry I said that thing about stealing my glory."

"And I'm sorry about the fish breath." Ienzo said shaking.

"Th- wait a minute, you didn't say anything about fish breath." Demyx said.

"I was thinking it the first time we talked." Ienzo said smiling sheepishly.

As Eraqus was about to find out what was underneath that table, Cloud rode up.

"King Eraqus," Cloud said. "Your daughter has returned."

Surane watched as the man left. She then wam up to the Keyblade in its stand. Ienzo and Demyx appeared from under the table.

"Phew." Ienzo said. "That was close."

Surane still had reservations about taking the Keyblade. It seemed to fit there. Maybe Morgana was wrong. Something didn't feel right.

Demyx walked up to her.

"Oh sure." Demyx said. "That's it. Take your time. Kick back, relax. Let's all just LINGER HERE AND DIE!"

Surane gulped and grabbed the Keyblade. She tried to pull it out, but she couldn't quite manage it. With a great tug, she pulled it out, but as she did so, her necklace fell away and hit the ground.

"My necklace!" Surane said.

"Forget about it!" Ienzo said.

The three of them swam as hard as they could, with Demyx clutching onto Ienzo for dear life.

Meanwhile, Eraqus returned back to his throne room with Iris, Leon, Axel, Aqua, and Terra, who was carrying Riku and Rose.

"Don't worry Iris." Aqua said comfortingly. "We'll find her."

Iris looked away with tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop blaming herself. If she'd just trusted her with the truth from the start, she'd be at home right now. She then glanced around trying to find an old memory to help her with her guilt when she saw something that caused her to snap back into the present.

"Daddy!" Iris called out. "The Keyblade!"

They all swam forward, and Leon starred at the case in shock.

"It's not possible." Leon said. "No one can lift the Keyblade from the stand except you, Father. You or one of your descendants."

Iris looked down and saw something that disconcerted her. Surane's locket.

"Surane." Iris said.

"Oh I was supposed to be watching her!" Axel said as he put his hand over his eyes. "Go ahead!" He called out. "Crack me open! Make a trophy out of me, sire!"

"Oh Axel, stop it!" Leon said. He'd forgotten how much Axel annoyed him.

"But how could Surane have gotten here?" Iris asked.

"Morgana." Eraqus said darkly. "If she gets her hands on the Grand Master Keyblade…" He then swam to the closest guards there. "Double the search parties! I want every creature in the world on patrol!"

As Iris starred at the necklace, she looked up and saw two very familiar Humanoid Slimes flying over.

"I know those two." Iris said. She remembered seeing Morgana riding on them the day of the failed attack.

She swam after them with Leon, Aqua, and Terra. Riku and Rose then swam after them too, with Riku and Rose thinking it was a game.

"It's all my fault!" Axel continued as if nothing had happened between his last sentence and this. "If only I'd payed just a little more attention instead of blabbering on and on and on and on! From now on guys, nothing gets passed-" He then realized that no one was there. "Me?"

Demyx jumped into the Human World excitedly at a job well done along with the other two. They starred at a really fancy palace with a_ really_ _big _wall! Surane in particular starred sadly at it.

"All this time," she said. "Atlantica was never that far away from home."

"This is your home?" Demyx said in awe.

"It used to be." Surane said as Ienzo put his hand on her shoulder.

"What a pad!" Demyx said. "Talk about curb appeal. But what's with the wall? I know good fences make good neighbors, but who were you guys trying to keep out?"

"It wasn't built to keep anything out." Surane said bitterly. "It was built to keep me in!"

Surane swam to the north low, so her parents wouldn't find her. Ienzo stared on sympathetically and motioned for Demyx to follow her.

* * *

><p>Chaos: now that was a good one!<p>

Surane: you got that right!

Aqua: i still cant believe that the ending is coming.

Iris: I know I never wanted this stoy to end! take it away Terra!

Terra: You got it! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	11. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed

After a few hours of swimming, with Demyx clutching tightly onto Ienzo and Surane, the three arrived at the area of Morgana's cave.

"You know kids; the three of us make a pretty good team." Demyx said as they drew closer to the cave. "Once you two are permanent Merfish, we'll be best buds forever. Nothing will ever come between us."

Suddenly, Windstorm rowed up and smiled at Demyx.

"Boo."

Demyx screamed and swam as hard as he could. Windstorm laughed.

"Demyx," Ienzo called out after Demyx. "Calm down!"

"Yeah, it's just…" Surane began, but it was too late. Demyx was already gone.

"Leaving so soon kid?" Windstorm taunted. He then smiled at the two of them in a way that reawaked Ienzo's suspicions. "What can I say?" Windstorm chuckled. "When you've got it, you've got it." He then noticed the Keyblade in Surane's hands, and he smiled darkly. "Hey, you got it." He then put his hands on their shoulders. "Kiddies, you're my new heroes. Now let's get going. Time for some magic."

"Hmm." Ienzo said as he followed Surane. Something about this didn't feel right.

"But our friend-" Surane began, but Windstorm interrupted her.

"Ha! You call that coward of a Nobody your friend? Come on! Do you two want to be Merfish or not?"

The two children followed Windstorm into the cave.

Meanwhile, not far behind, Iris, Leon, Aqua, Terra, Riku, and Rose followed the two Humanoid Slimes. Eventually, they came to a stop several feet away from an icy cave in the north of the Human World. The Humanoid Slimes went in.

"So there it is." Iris said as she looked. She then turned to Aqua and Terra. "Go back as fast as you can and tell my father." That was something Aqua and Terra had never heard. "I'll try to find Surane."

"But what if Morgana and her crew are in there?" Aqua said. "We can't let you go in there alone!"

"That's right!" Terra said sternly. "We're your friends, and we'll stick by you."

"Fwiends!" Rose said as she clapped her hands.

"Help!" Riku said as he hugged his parents and Iris.

"But guys," Iris said, half smiling. "If we both go, who will tell Daddy where Morgana's lair is?"

"Hey guys!" Sora called out as he came up with Kairi, who was holding a three year old girl in her arms. "What's all the whispering about? Is Surane around here? Did you find her yet?"

"I hope she's okay." Kairi said as her daughter waved at Riku and Rose, who waved back. Iris pulled the two of them down quickly.

"Sora, Kairi," Leon said in an urgent whisper. "Get down and be quiet!"

Iris then smiled. "Sora and Kairi can go tell Daddy _and _Ven!" Aqua and Terra looked at each other dubiously. "Sora, I need you to pay close attention."

"We're doomed." Aqua said as Terra slapped his hand across his face.

Surane and Ienzo eventually arrived at Morgana's lair.

"Oh there you are darlings!" Morgana said gladly. Ienzo then felt his suspicions slip away again. "Oh, I was so worried about you two. And look, you've brought back my Keyblade. Clever kids."

_Yes!_Windstorm thought as he smirked. Soon he'd be back to his old self.

"Now," Morgana continued. "If you'd just hand over the-"

"Surane don't!" Iris called out as she and Leon appeared with Aqua and Terra.

"Mom?" Surane said in surprise.

"Hey Dad." Ienzo said calmly.

"Don't listen to her!" Iris said urgently.

Everyone then realized what everyone else was.

"You're a Mermaid?" Surane and Iris said at the same time.

"Didn't see that coming." Ienzo said in interest.

"I kinda did." Leon replied.

"Iris! Leon! How nice of you two to come!" Morgana said smiling. "And you've brought your friends. Aqune, right?"

"My name's Aqua." Aqua said angrily.

Windstrom jumped up in front of Aqua and smirked.

"Hello."

"Hello yourself, scrawny." Aqua said.

"Give me some of that energy!" Windstorm called out. "One move and both of them are toast!"

"Sweetheart," Morgana said soothingly. "Hand me my Keyblade."

"All this time," Surane said as she stared at Iris. "And you never told me?"

"Kept the most important secret in her whole life from her own daughter." Morgana said, adding to Surane's hurt and anger.

"Please," Iris said calmly. "Give it to me, Surane."

"No!" Morgana said quickly. "Hand it to me. It's for your own good."

"She's lying to you!" Iris called out.

"I've given you what you've always wanted." Morgana said calmly. "_She's _the one who lied to you for twelve years."

"I was trying to protect you!" Iris pleaded.

"By fencing me in?" Surane half-yelled half-cried! "You knew how much I loved the sea and those old stories. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surane listen to me." Iris said as she floated to Surane. "If there was one thing in my life that I could do over, I'd-"

Surane floated away and stared angrily at Iris.

"Too late Mom." Surane said.

"Surane, no!" Iris called out, but it was too late. Morgana grasped the scepter, and she laughed out in triumph as green electricity filled the room.

"ALL THE POWER OF THE SEA AT MY COMMAND!" Morgana called out.

"Uh-oh." Ienzo said. "Maybe you should have listened to Aunt Iris, Surane."

Morgana then caused ropes to appear and bind up Iris and Leon!

"Mom!" Surane called out.

"Dad!" Ienzo shouted out. They went to their respective parent, but Morgana kept them at bay with the Keyblade.

"You're mommy was just trying to protect you from me!" Morgana said as she smiled darkly. She then held Iris's face and mocked a sad look on her face. "What she did, she did out of love." Morgana then advanced on Surane. "Little Surane's been a very naughty girl. Stealing from her own grandfather."

"My grandfather?" Surane asked.

"King Eraqus!" Morgana said in mock grandness. "Ruler of Atlantica! Commander-in-Chief of all of the sea!" She then smirked at Surane. "Or he was until a certain group of little thieves came along."

"Oh no." Ienzo said. He should have listened to his instincts! It was his fault they were tricked into getting the Keyblade!

"You tricked me!" Surane said angrily.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself." Morgana sneered. She then swam over to Surane. "Tell me Surane, is being a Mermaid everything you ever dreamed? Was it worth it?"

"Leave her alone!" Ienzo shouted he held his sword ready, but Morgana gave a flick with the hand holding the Keyblade, and he was thrown out of the cave!

"Ienzo!" Everyone called out. Morgana then laughed and used the Keyblade to throw Surane into a small crevice! As Aqua and Terra were about to get her out, Morgana appeared in front of them.

"Just so you know Surane," Morgana said her smirk as evident as ever. "Your time as a Mermaid is just about up." She then caused a wall of crystal to block the path out. "Catch you later! I've got bigger fish to fry!"

Surane, Aqua, and Terra all tried to break the crystal, but not even a combined magical attack or attack could break it! In fact, the attacks kept rebounding, so they had to give it up.

"It's no use." Surane said crying. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I'd let Mom explain."

As Surane cried, Aqua and Terra tried to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Chaos: i cant believe that just happen.<p>

Surane: at least you're not behind a crystal wall!

Iris: and your'e not tied up with Leon!

Chaos: i get it! Ven take it away and fast! T.T

Ven: Yeah! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	12. New Battle

Chapter 12: New Battle

Meanwhile, several miles away from Morgana's cave, Demyx slumped against a wall.

"Daring Demyx!" He said bitterly. "A coward slash loser!" He then sighed. He was disgusted with himself. He left two pre-teens alone to a witch! "At least I'm alive." He said to himself. "If you can call this living."

Suddenly, he saw Ienzo swam to him, upside down and backwards. He fell hard in the water and stood up.

"Ienzo?" Demyx asked with surprise. "Where's Surane?"

"Morgana has her!" Ienzo said urgently. "We were wrong! We weren't taking back something someone stole; we stole from… well… me and Surane's grandfather."

"Whoa." Demyx said. He then gulped. "Okay, I have two options here. Option 1: I can live a long healthy life, albeit as a cowardly disgusting… Um…

"Worm?" Ienzo suggested.

"Yes, I like that." Demyx said. "As a cowardly, disgusting worm. Option 2: I gather my courage, if I have any, and storm the fortress and be a hero, and then get horrible killed a few minutes after storming the fortress."

Suddenly, a large green light erupted from Morgana's lair.

"Surane!" Demyx called out.

"So what's it gonna be Demyx?" Ienzo asked as he put a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "A lifetime as a worm, or two minutes as a hero?"

Demyx looked at Ienzo with a determined glare.

Morgana caused a large spire to emerge from her cave, and she still held a bound Leon and Iris in tow. She laughed gleefully at her triumph.

"All hail Queen Morgana!" Morgana called out.

"Yeah, yeah. Hail to the queen." Windstrom said as Saix and Marluxia jumped up and down and smashed their heads on the ice.

"Hold on guys!" A very familiar voice to Leon and Iris's ears called out. "The Calvary's here!"

Sora arrived, holding onto Kairi's hand, and he was followed, not only by the other five Mermaid Sisters, but by Ventus's royal ship.

Ventus looked and saw Iris imprisoned.

"Iris!" Ventus called out.

"Ah." Morgana said smiling. "King Ventus. Come to join the party? We're having a blast."

She then used the Keyblade to cut through an ice cliff just over the ship, and top of the cliff smashed into the ship.

"Abandon ship!" Ventus called out urgently. "Hurry!"

Everyone escaped, and Ventus and Roxas prepared to face Morgana with their Keyblades!

"Oh, Larxene would have loved this!" Morgana said gleefully.

"Morgana!" Eraqus called out as he arrived with Axel and several Koz soldiers, Heartless and Nobodies too.

"King Eraqus?" Morgana laughed. "Oh please! Is that the best you guys can do?"

"Release my children and surrender my grandchildren, and I shall spare you!" Eraqus said. Morgana just laughed again.

"What are ya gonna do? Throw the crab at me?"

"That woman irks me!" Axel muttered angrily.

"Face it Eraqus!" Windstorm said as he jumped down and laughed. "You're all washed up!"

Suddenly, Axel opened fire with his claws as Windstorm retreated back.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?" Axel called out. "I'll teach you some manners!"

"Hello?" Windstorm called out as he dodged laser blasts. "I could use some help!"

Suddenly, Morgana zapped Windstorm with the Keyblade, and he returned to his true self. Then, with a flick of his tail, he flung Axel into a wall.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Windstorm laughed.

"Where's Surane and Ienzo?" Ventus called out as he prepared to use his energy to call out the like he did with Vivian. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, you wanna see your daughter, your Highness?" Morgana asked as she smiled wickedly. "I think that can be arranged."

Saix and Marluxia then pulled Ventus into the water, and coiled themselves around him so he couldn't brake free.

"Ven!" Iris called out in fear. She couldn't lose him or Surane! She wished she could get out, but she couldn't fight the coils the Keyblade created! As Axel dived in to save Ventus, Sora arrived and slashed at Morgana with his Keyblade.

"Let my friends go!" He called out. As he managed to get her in the rear end, Iris and Leon broke free, and the two of them swam down to aid in getting Ventus out of the water! Seeing this, Morgana slammed the Keyblade into Sora's face. "Uh… What time is dinner Kairi?"

Sora then fell back as Kairi swam down, so he could rest.

Leon and Axel swam forward as Iris clutched Ventus's hands. Axel then stood in the way with his claws drawn as Leon used his sword to slash away the elongated arms that were holding Ventus down! As Iris swam up with Ventus, Leon swung his sword around and smiled.

"Boo." He said.

Saix and Marluxia screamed and swam away. Axel laughed as he and Leon swam up to face the real battle ahead.

* * *

><p>Chaos: oh the BIG BATTLE is coming up so soon!<p>

Surane: i cant believe it!

Aqua: good point!

Iris: i know!

Ven: yeah...

Terra: hey dont for get we're in other stories here Ven:

Ven: i know Terra, i just never wanted this story to end.

Chaos: i know Ven, take it away Aqua!

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	13. Mighty Surane

Chapter 13: Mighty Surane

As the fight occurred, Ienzo and Demyx eased their way into the cave. When they entered, they failed to notice Diabound rising up behind them.

"Going somewhere?" Windstorm chuckled darkly.

"It's been nice knowing you, Demyx." Ienzo said. He then swam up and fired several spells and attacks at Windstorm that shoved him back a little. "What are you waiting for, Demyx? Find Surane!"

"That's one brave shadow-turned-windstorm!" Demyx said as he rushed off.

Ienzo continued to fight Windstorm, but he was quickly losing ground, and fairly soon, he convulsed and clutched his chest as his skin turned tan. He then fell into the water, but he climbs out, and when he did, he saw that he was a human again. He then tried to use his magic to give him the speed to get between Windstorm and Demyx, but he just barely managed to catch up with Windstorm. He then clutched his neck.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" He called out as Windstorm was slowed by attempts to throw Ienzo off, but he still managed to be gaining on Demyx.

In the little prison Morgana made, Surane convulsed as Aqua and Terra went to her.

"Surane!" Terra said urgently as Surane smoothly turned back into an ordinary girl.

"Uh-oh." Surane said as she shook in the cold water. Maybe she shouldn't have come to the arctic in her underwear.

Windstorm was quickly gaining on Demyx as Ienzo continued to try and restrain him.

"I thought you were gonna hold him!" Demyx shouted as he swam.

"I am!" Ienzo shouted back.

Suddenly, Demyx arrived at a dead end, and he quickly flew up as Windstorm smashed into the crystal wall and went _through_ it!

As Surane cried, Aqua tried to comfort her.

"Shh." Aqua said soothingly. "Terra and I will get you out of here. Don't worry."

Suddenly, Windstorm smashed through the crystal and slammed into the wall. He then passed out.

Ienzo jumped down as Demyx jumped in.

"Another plan, perfectly executed." Demyx said as he smiled.

"You jumped?" Ienzo asked.

"Yeah. I guess I did." Demyx said smiling. He then fainted.

"Quick you guys!" Terra called out. "We've got to get out of here!"

Ienzo and Surane grabbed Demyx and Aqua and Terra used their magic to levitate them to the battle.

Surane ran to her parents as Ventus was exhausted from the assault by Saix and Marluxia.

"Fools!" Morgana shouted. "I have the Keyblade now, and all the Koz, Heartless and Nobodies in the world are in my power!"

As Morgana laughed she shot each person present with the Keyblade. As the Keyblade's blasts hit each person, they were forced down into a bowing position!

"You will all bow down before me!"

Morgana then shot Demyx with the Keyblade.

"Oh this can't good for my lower back." Demyx said as he involuntarily fell to his knees put his upper body down and stretched out his arms.

"Pathetic fools! Watch and see my power!"

Iris and Leon were forced to bow before Morgana next.

"The end begins will all Koz, Heartless and Nobodies are present!"

Ienzo and Surane looked at each other, and they ran behind the spire.

"How are you gonna get up there?" Ienzo asked as he rubbed his head.

"Levitate me up there." Surane asked.

"What?" Ienzo asked. "But what if I blow you up or-"

"I trust you, Ienzo." Surane said as she smiled. "You can do this."

Ienzo smiled and held up his sword.

"Up you go." Ienzo said. Surane then felt herself be lifted up and she eventually caught on a series of hand-holds that led to the top. She then began to climb up.

"That's it Eraqus!" She heard Morgana say a foot or two above her. "Bow down!"

"Father, no!" Leon said.

"Your majesty, you mustn't!" Axel called out.

"I'm sorry everyone." Eraqus groaned. "I have no choice."

"Oh." Morgana said as she welled up. "Wishes do come true." She then yelled to the sky. "See that Ma? Who's your favorite now? As for you and your family, Eraqus, I sentence you all to oblivion!"

As Morgana laughed triumphantly, Surane jumped up and snatched the Keyblade away. Morgana acted quickly and grabbed Surane's leg and prepared to blast her away.

"Just what do you think you're gonna do with that?" Morgana said snidely.

"Stay back!" Surane said as she pointed the bottom of the Keyblade at Morgana. Morgana just laughed wickedly.

"Wrong end kiddo!" Morgana laughed.

"I don't think so!" Surane said. She then fired a blast from the Keyblade, and it burned Morgana's foot.

Morgana screamed and let go of Surane.

"Grandfather," Surane said. "I think this belongs to you."

Surane then threw the Keyblade in Eraqus's direction as Morgana threw Surane off of the spire as she called out, "NO!"

As Surane fell, she was caught by Demyx.

"Please don't pass out." Surane said as Demyx smiled.

"No problemo pal." Demyx said as he smiled.

Just as Demyx caught Surane, Eraqus caught the Keyblade, and his eyes glowed such a brilliant blue that everyone backed away slightly.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU OR YOURS THREATEN MY FAMILY!" Eraqus called out as he pointed his Keyblade at Morgana. "THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE FOR YOU!"

Eraqus then shot a blast from the Keyblade, and Morgana was encased in ice. After that, the spire Morgana created crumbled, and the ice holding Morgana fell into the ocean and sank.

"Mommy." Morgana whimpered as she sank to the ocean floor, followed by the picture of her sister, Larxene.

* * *

><p>Chaos: Looks like thats the end of the battle right, guys?<p>

Surane: You bet!

Iris: Yeah, im glad that the battle has ended.

Aqua: I'm glade that it ended. Take it away, Ven!

Ven: Yeah! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris and Surane belongs to SuraneSpiral!


	14. Here On The Land and Sea

Chapter 14: Here On The Land and Sea

Surane didn't remember falling asleep, but she did remember waking up in her father's arms as he walked over to Mana.

"Dad?" She said half asleep.

"Oh Surane." Ventus said as he smiled gently. "I was so afraid that we'd lost you."

Ventus then set Surane down next to Iris, and she hugged her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Mom!"

"Oh no, sweetie." Iris said soothingly. "We're sorry. We should have told you the truth."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Iris said sadly. "I just hoped I'd make a better Mermaid than a girl."

"Oh Surane, it doesn't matter whether you have fins or feet." Iris said smiling. "We love you for who you are on the inside. You're our very brave little girl."

"Just like your mother." Eraqus said smiling.

"Oh, Grandpa!" Surane said as she hugged him. Ienzo joined in as well as Roxas helped Leon up.

"Hey, knock of the mushy stuff will ya?" Sora said as tears formed in his eyes. "I can't take it."

"Oh, you always were a sucker for family reunions Sora." Kairi said smiling.

"Surane, Ienzo," Eraqus began. "I don't blame you for wanting to join the Koz, and because you're my grandchildren, I'm giving you a most precious gift. A choice. You can come to Atlantica with me, or you can return to your home on land. Each of you can choose which you prefer."

Ienzo looked at Surane as she looked back at her parents who smiled in an, "It's your choice" way. Surane then smiled along with Ienzo.

"I have a better idea."

A day later, by the rocks where Ienzo and Surane hung out, Surane used her brand new Keyblade to disintegrate the wall, and everyone on both sides cheered.

"Now we can all be together!" She said happily.

Iris looked at her daughter and smiled. She and Leon were turned back into humans as soon as they arrived home. Axel then popped up and prepared a song he'd been working on all day.

_Woo!_

_I feel the music playing!_

_It's swinging and it's swaying!_

_Like a great rhapsody!_

_Today we're so delighted!_

_Today we're all united!_

_Here on the land and sea!_

Surane dived in to the water with Ienzo and the two got into a water war with Riku and Rose as Auqa and Terra laughed.

_I see the sails are sailing!_

_Even the whales are wailing!_

_We're fun and fancy free!_

_We're feeling better now!_

_We'll sing together now!_

_Here on the land and sea!_

Ventus then grabbed Iris and dived in as the two laughed. They were quickly followed by Leon, Riona, Roxas, and Namine. Iris then kissed Ventus hard, and Aqua and Terra covered Riku and Rose's eyes.

_Move your tails and move your feet!_

_Live is sweet! Live is Grand!_

_Below the waters with the great brass band!_

Demyx swam up and cheered along with his five sisters and niece.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Zack swam up to Surane and Ienzo and smiled.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Zack said as he smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends." Surane and Ienzo said. Then they tackled him in the water, and all three of them laughed and played.

Iris took Surane to the rocks for a minute, and gave her back her locket.

"_There's no more stormy weather." _Iris said smiling.

"_Now we can sing together." _Surane said smiling too.

_In perfect harmony!_

_We're feeling better now!_

_We'll sing together now!_

_Here on the land and sea!_

"_Those on land sing!" _Axel called out.

_La-Di-Da-Do!_

_Those below sing!_

_Lo-Di-Do-Do!_

_Life is sweet as sweet can be!_

_Here on the land and the sea!_

"Come on Father!" Roxas said smiling one of his rare, honest, smiles. "Join everyone, the water's fine!"

"I think not." Xehanort said stiffly. "The very idea is-"

But whatever the very idea was, they didn't know because Ienzo shoved Xehanort in as he smiled.

"Ienzo!" Riona said smiling.

"Okay everyone!" Ienzo said. "Watch this! I've been practicing all week!"

"Yeah Ienzo!" Terra called out. "Show us what the son of Leon's got!"

"Nothing scary!" Aqua said. "We've got two year olds present!"

Ienzo smiled and fired off a blast from his sword that exploded into a series of sparks that remained in the air and took the shape of not one, but two Mermaids. One was obviously a young adult while the other was only twelve. Everyone clapped at this.

"Thank you!" Ienzo said taking a bow. "Thank you!"

As Ienzo bowed, he accidently hit Vexen in the head.

"Oh!" Ienzo said. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Ienzo." Vexen said smiling. "Now let's get to some swimming."

"You got it." Ienzo said smiling.

Shortly after. The entire enlarged family grouped themselves together in a ring with Iris, Ventus, and Surane in the center.

_We're feeling better now!_

_We'll sing together now!_

_Here on the land and sea!_

Eraqus then caused a rainbow to appear in the sky.

"Wow can you teach me how to do that?" Manar asked, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Chaos: Looks like this is the end of the story, right guys?<p>

Surane: i never wanted it to end!

Iris: It was fun while it lasted.

Ven:yeah, but Chaos what story are you going to do next?

Choas: dont know Ven, but i will suprise you if i finish it, K? for now lets end this together Everyone!

All: Yeah!/Sure!/You bet!/Awsome!/: Chaos/I dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris/me and Surane/I belongs to SuraneSpiral!


End file.
